


I Don't Know If You're Aware But She Wears Really Big Knickers

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [13]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: British Comedy, Cheating, Comedy, F/F, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Not Cheating, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Ye-rim does her nut when she finds out that Seulgi has been messing about behind her back
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Don't Know If You're Aware But She Wears Really Big Knickers

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a bit absurd, but it got published anyway :)  
> I always tag my works British Comedy, because it's the style it's written in, plus the language - I'm Welsh, so it's all interconnected. British Comedy is completely wonderful; nothing else is as absurd and rude and chaotic and merry as Pommy Comedy

Ye-rim stormed down the garden path to be outside of Seulgi's bedroom window at the house she shared with their friend, Sooyoung.

  
"OPEN UP!" Ye-rim howled, pulling a clump of weeds from the ground and hurling them with a mighty force at Seulgi's bedroom window; the ground freshly rained upon left a gigantic, soily splat of mess on the glass. Ye-rim plucked another one and tossed it up and down in her hand, not worrying about getting dirty, but rather thinking that the moment Seulgi leant out of that window, Ye-rim was going to smack her with it.

  
The window opened. Ye-rim aimed to hurl the clump of muddy weeds, but no face was at the window.

  
"You're hiding because you think you're a clever bitch?!" Ye-rim howled. She shrieked a moment later as she saw a earwig start walking down her arm. She dropped the weeds and brushed herself off. Bloody hell!

  
Inside, she was infuriated more but found herself calming down as she heard Sooyoung having a fit of what could only be described as absolutely hysterical laughter.

  
"You're the one that pissed her off, Seulgi!" Ye-rim heard Sooyoung call out. The top half of Seulgi's face appeared over the windowsill. Ye-rim roared.

  
"YOU! YOU CAN GIVE ME ONE BLOODY GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD -" Ye-rim was cut off yelling by Sooyoung running out into the back garden in a t-shirt and her knickers, pulling a cardigan around her. Sooyoung was beaming widely.

  
"You've got to tell me what's happening." Sooyoung requested. Ye-rim sighed. She tucked her hair behind her ears.

  
"I had a call from my Mum earlier." Ye-rim explained. "Apparently, my girlfriend -" She jabbed her index finger violently to the second floor window. Seulgi had completely disappeared, hiding away. "Has been snogging my brother, his best mate, and then another best mate, while I was trying not to punch Japanese businessmen in the face." Ye-rim was in charge of a shoe-making business that her Grandfather had started up in the 60's. Sooyoung's mouth fell open, before she lost the plot again. She clung onto Ye-rim so she didn't fall over into the wet garden. 

  
"Now I get it." Sooyoung eventually answered, wiping her eyes. She went into another set of giggles. Ye-rim rolled her eyes. She went inside with Sooyoung and as she went up the stairs, Seulgi slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it. Ye-rim wanted to kick the bloody thing down.

  
"You give me one bloody good reason why I should still want you in my life?" Ye-rim demanded of the door. A whisper met her. "Speak up!" Ye-rim shouted.

  
"I LIKE IT WHEN YOU SING FELLINI IN THE BATH WITH A BOTTLE OF STRAIGHT WHISKEY IN THE BATH ON A SATURDAY NIGHT!" Seulgi yelled. "AND I LIKE IT HOW YOU PUT THE FEAR OF GOD INTO CAB DRIVERS!" Seulgi paused. "AND I REALLY LIKE YOUR DAD WITH HIS WHITE HAIR AND HIS KNITTED SCARVES THAT YOUR MUM DOES FOR HIM! IF THAT'S NOT AN EXAMPLE OF TRUE LOVE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS!"

  
Ye-rim wrapped her arms around herself.

  
"I LIKE HOW YOU LOOK AFTER ME, AND YOU STOP ME DOING STUPID STUFF THAT IS JUST SELF-SABOTAGE AND THAT I'LL FUCK UP MY LIFE WITH!"

  
"What the hell were you doing kissing my brother then?!" Ye-rim said. "And his friends?!"

  
"I KISSED YOUR BROTHER BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY VOMITED IN HIS GIRLFRIEND'S HANDBAG AFTER HE MADE ME TRY A CURRY OF HIS, AND I KISSED HIS TWO BEST MATES BECAUSE THEY WERE PASSED OUT DRUNK IN THE BACK OF THEIR VAN AND YOUR BROTHER ASKED ME TO DO SOMETHING FUNNY! YOU KNOW, THE SLEEPING BEAUTY EFFECT!"

  
"When did that exist?" Sooyoung came up the stairs with two bottles of wine. "Baby." Sooyoung knocked on Seulgi's bedroom door. "Ye-rim's not going to dump you -"

  
"How'd you know that?" Ye-rim snapped.

  
"Because if you really wanted Seulgi out of your life you wouldn't be wearing her knickers." Sooyoung raised an eyebrow eloquently.

  
"What?" Both Seulgi and Ye-rim said. Seulgi unlocked and opened her bedroom door. 

  
"When I was nearly falling over in the garden I accidentally pulled her jeans down a bit and she's got a pair of yours on."

  
"How do you know what her knicker's look like?" Ye-rim's brows knitted together. Sooyoung blushed. Seulgi slammed her door shut and pressed her body up against it. Ye-rim kicked the door with seizing the bottles of wine out of Sooyoung's hands; Ye-rim chased her down the stairs and howled about bashing her head in with them.

  
"CHEEKY BLOODY BITCH!"

  
"I ONLY KNOW WHAT HER KNICKER'S LOOK LIKE BECAUSE WHEN I HANG THEM ON THE WASHING LINE THERE'S ENOUGH FABRIC THERE FOR A CIRCUS TENT!"

Sooyoung squealed. "I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE AWARE BUT SHE WEARS REALLY BIG KNICKERS, YERI!"


End file.
